


1. Ненавижу иллюзионистов

by Fiona_Amberskaya



Series: Ненавижу иллюзионистов [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona_Amberskaya/pseuds/Fiona_Amberskaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>написано в подарок матрешка. (дайриник) на ключи: сад камней, ночная бабочка, ненавижу иллюзионистов</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Ненавижу иллюзионистов

**Author's Note:**

> написано в подарок матрешка. (дайриник) на ключи: сад камней, ночная бабочка, ненавижу иллюзионистов

Сегодня сад камней выглядит иначе. Так, словно выжидает. Солнце уже коснулось горизонта и от камней тянутся длинные, еще нечеткие тени. Кёя сидит неподвижно, наблюдая, как они медленно, почти незаметно двигаются. Или надвигаются? Из зелени кустов, скрывающих ограду, неспешно наползает вечерний туман. Он стелется над камнями едва заметной дымкой, трогает их мягко, подбирается к дому. Спокойная тишина сада постепенно делается текучей, вязкой. Кёя закрывает глаза слушая, как в этой тишине размеренно ударяет о камни содзу. Раз. Другой. Третий…

На четвертом ударе его лица касается что-то. Живое, мягкое. Он вздрагивает и поворачивает голову. Огромная ночная бабочка садится рядом, лениво раскрывает черные крылья в алых и синих пятнах. Они как глаза, кажется, наблюдают за ним внимательно и немного насмешливо. Знакомо. Слишком знакомо.

\- Позёр, - раздраженно хмыкает он и отворачивается, вновь закрывая глаза, кожей чувствуя чужое присутствие.

Тихий, короткий смех в тишине сада звучит как-то особенно насмешливо. Кёя вновь оборачивается. Мукуро сидит рядом, вытянув длинные ноги в отвратительно-пошлых сапогах, смотрит на него, подперев подбородок затянутой в перчатку ладонью, и улыбается этой своей улыбкой, за которую всякий раз хочется разбить ему физиономию, хотя им давно уже не по пятнадцать лет.

\- Что, в банке не сидится? – мрачно интересуется Кёя.

\- Фу, как грубо, - Мукуро не перестает улыбаться. Закатное солнце на мгновение отражается в его разноцветных глазах. – На этот раз я по делу.

Кёя лишь вопросительно приподнимает брови.

\- У нашей милой Хром неприятности, - Мукуро деланно вздыхает, - и одними иллюзиями с ними не справиться. Мне нужно твое тело.

Наглый, самодовольный, ублюдок. Кёя сжимает зубы, чувствуя, как откуда-то из самых темных глубин души начинает знакомо подниматься и расползаться по венам густая, тяжелая и такая сладкая жажда убийства. В голове становится холодно и кристально ясно. Нервы стягиваются тугим, подрагивающим от предвкушения узлом где-то в солнечном сплетении.

\- А если я скажу «нет»? – интересуется он обманчиво-безразличным тоном.

\- Тогда мне придется просто взять его, - Мукуро делано вздыхает. Притворное сожаление на его лице выносит даже больше, чем его обычная улыбка.

Несколько секунд Кёя смотрит прямо на него, с трудом давя холодное, мгновенно подкатывающее бешенство, кожей ощущая твердый металл тонфа, готовых послушно лечь в ладони, а потом отворачивается.

\- Ненавижу иллюзионистов, - цедит он, невидяще глядя на затянутый туманом сад.


End file.
